Deductive Reasoning
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is in an irksome mood and in the middle of an experiment when he gets interrupted. A one-shot.


**_A/N: Hey everyone! so basically in this fic _****_Sherlock Holmes is in his lab in the middle of an experiment when he gets interrupted. The intruder is a beautiful girl who seems quite interesting in Holmes. She asks him to deduce something about her, and he does. Sounds dull right? I assure you, it's better than it sounds, or so I think it is. Hopefully you people will like it too.

* * *

_**

Deductive Reasoning

Holding the test tube high above his head, Sherlock Holmes narrowed his eyes. The transparent liquid which was salt water was now turning a rustic color. The transformation started at the very bottom of the small rounded tube, slowly creeping up to the top. Soon the whole thing was a rustic color. Holmes sighed, and shut his eyes.  
He had tried this experiment countless number of times and the result was never as he wanted. The results always varied. It was quite irking, and at this moment Sherlock Holmes was not in a very good mood.

Slowly he opened his eyes. His surroundings were the same, not that he expected them to change. The same white sterilized lab, with its plain white counters and marble counter-tops and the same tiled floor. There was the same window to his right. Beyond the window was the same gray sky so commonly seen in London, and the same people bustling about on the streets. Back inside the lab, Holmes thought how bland everything looked. He didn't like blandness. Pulling his mind back into focus, Sherlock Holmes looked at the test tube in his hand. If he were in the mood he would have yelled "Eureka!" or perhaps "Egad," but as it was, Sherlock Holmes was not in the mood.

It had been three days now which he had spent in his lab. Again and again doing the same experiment. It became quite irritating after a while. Though now looking at the test tube, Holmes was intrigued. The level of the rust colored salt water in the tube had lowered some and at the top of the tube a rustic layer had formed. Yes, Sherlock Holmes was quite intrigued.

At that precise moment, he would have launched into another experiment, had he not been interrupted.

"What a peculiar experiment." The voice was feminine. The lady it belonged to was 25-26 years old, around his own age. She had grown up in the richer parts of London, he immediately thought. He had not noticed her coming in, for he had been engrossed in his experiment.

Sherlock Holmes turned on his heel to face a woman, about 5'6 and a half. She had long auburn curls and a narrow frame. Her cheeks were a shade of pink and her green eyes sparkled. Her face could have been said to be heart shaped. A million thoughts buzzed through his head, but he put a stop to them.

"Why thank you." Was all he said.

"Oh, where are my manners?" How should he know? He thought. Immediately Holmes dismissed the thought. He was being silly.

"I am Amber Abrecotch, but please, call me Amber." She stretched out her hand. In his head, Sherlock Holmes was calculating all of this girls traits.

"Sherlock Holmes." He shook her hand, but offered no other formalities.

"Yes, I know." Didn't everybody?

Holmes gave her a nod for the acknowledgement, but said nothing else.

"You see I am a medical student, here because I was searching for Dr. Watson. I heard that he's always with Mr. Sherlock Holmes, so I trotted over here." Trotted? She's not from London.

"Watson?" Holmes inquired. "Why?"

"I am a medical intern."

"Intern?" What was an intern?

"Here to learn from Dr. Watson.

"Oh," He gestured around the room. "As you can see he's not here right now." Cruel it may seem, but he really needed to get back to his experiment.

Yes, I noticed that. Instead I found someone much more interesting."

"I am quite interesting." He mumbled almost absentmindedly. Of course he was interesting. He was Sherlock Holmes.

"Is it true what they say?" By now Sherlock had turned his back to the fair lady and had resumed his experiment.

"What do they say?" He answered a question with a question. Something which had made his dear friend Watson quite irritable. "I hate it when you do that. Can you never be straightforward?" Watson would say.

"That you can tell about a persona past, just by looking at them…"

A question that was asked of him again and again.

Almost irritable he replied "Yes."

"What can you tell about me?"

The same words Mary had used. He had ended up getting wine thrown at him that day. There was no wine in sight now. It was simple deducing. It wouldn't harm anyone.

His eyes met green ones. Amber Abrecotch was wearing a sly smile on her face, apparently waiting for Holmes to start.

"You come from abroad, and had gone there for your studies. And while abroad you worked in a police department as a desk person and had a couple of other jobs. Originally you are Governor Henry McKinley Abrecotch's daughter and because his wife died when you were very young he sent you to Venice to be raised by your aunt. Now he has called you back and you come. You are 25 years of age, love to read, especially mystery novels, and are an excellent sword fighter. You are also an only child." All of this was said hurriedly. No longer was Sherlock Holmes interested in his experiment. Instead he was interested in the person standing in front of him. After all they had such an intriguing background.

"How can you tell all that, just by looking at me?" The female's eyes were wide in awe. They were quite dazzling. Holmes smiled. "Deductive reasoning." Was all he said.

"Hm…you have to explain this deductive reasoning to me." Amber said.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"How about over a cup of tea?"

Tea or his experiment? Sherlock thought. Tea sounded delightful, but he had to get done with his experiment. It was absolutely necessary. After all completing the experiment would help Holmes gain new insight on his latest case.

Sherlock Holmes sighed.

"Tea sounds wonderful." He grinned.

* * *

**_A/N: Hate it? Like it? Please review and tell me :D_**


End file.
